


Doing an erotic male massage ... correctly

by reveur_charnel



Category: Superheroes Need Massages Too
Genre: M/M, Massage, Sensual Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveur_charnel/pseuds/reveur_charnel
Summary: Even superheroes need to let their hair down at the end of a day and put themselves in someone else's hands.
Kudos: 3





	Doing an erotic male massage ... correctly

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post here, and was originally a challenge from a good friend to do it in 500 words or less. While I could have posted the 500-word version, I felt the alternative - and longer - ending was more satisfying. It's intentionally a short read - I hope you enjoy it.

I save the world every day, but tonight I want to be the vulnerable one and surrender to you. We've been friends at an arm's length for a long time, and we've teased each other - but this time I want the teasing to be different.

I want a massage - a sensual massage - and I don't want to do it on a table - I want it to be more personal since we both know each other. I have a blanket spread out on the bed for that and I'm already there, naked and on my stomach. You can strip off and come onto the bed beside me. I've got massage lotion ready for you.

You do my neck and shoulders first, then go down each of my arms to my hands. You move down and do my feet and go up each leg making sure my calves get done and my upper legs too.

You go back down to my feet and spread my legs apart a bit so you can get in between and massage my ass cheeks. I don’t resist and raise them up in the air so you can have better access. I hope you don't mind me moaning a little - it's so sensual.

You scoot up behind me and massage my ass cheeks and hips and inch up my back. I can feel you go back and forth as you move up further to get closer to my shoulders and neck.

And I feel your soft cock and balls slap against my crack too. It's warm and feels really good every time it happens upon reaching my shoulders. hehe

After a while, my back feels really good and you wiggle back and ask me to turn over. I'm trembling a little and can't wait to continue.

I spread my legs a little at a time as you move up and massage my upper legs and hips.

Then you bend my legs at each knee so I can feel them stretch and leave them up and open. You need to move up closer so you can do my stomach and chest.

I see your cock and balls jiggle as you move closer and I'm feeling a bit more relaxed too and open my legs even wider. Your hands move up and you gently rub my stomach. You go up a little more to massage my pecs and I feel the head of your cock brush against mine.

You go back down to my stomach and then up again, grazing my nipples, and I feel your cock grow a little harder. Fuck, it’s suddenly really hot in this room.

Your arms come down again and move under my knees, then push me up at an angle and I can feel your cock tease my hole. You move down again and when you come back up, your precum coats it in warm lube. You hold it there while you watch my chest rise and fall, my breath getting shallower as I feel your cock head pulse against me.

You move down again and come back up quickly, pushing just hard enough to begin opening me up, looking down at me with a wicked smile.

You hold it there for a little while as you watch me wiggle around, desparately wanting more of it, but denying it to me.

Down you go once more and then back up, but this time I push too and feel your thick cock slide inside me until your balls slap my ass. Not expecting it, you let out a slow "Fuuuuuuuuuck" as every nerve in your dick fires at the same time.

You keep it in there deep so I can feel it throb and then pull out slowly so I feel every inch. You let me experience that shaft a few more times, each thrust just as deep each time and hard as a rock. Damn your cock feels so good.

I feel you speed up and I'm almost ready to blow a load too. With one final push, you go over the edge and push me there at the same time. Wave after wave of warm cum washes into me and over me, simultaneously filling me up and covering as I clutch your body tightly with my legs. After a minute, you slowly pull out a final time all slick with jizz and just grin.

That's the end of the massage. For now.


End file.
